Perceive
by kyrilu
Summary: How the Master finally learnt to see through perception filters.  Master/Lucy & Theta/Koschei & Doctor/Master.  Please see warnings.


Title: perceive  
>Author: kyrilu<br>Pairings: Simm!Master/Lucy. Theta/Koschei and 10!Doctor/Simm!Master, as well.  
>Rating: NC-17? Feels like just a hard R, though, but well, to be safe.<br>**WARNINGS:** Dub-con het (hypnotism). Key-sex. Also, Insane!Master.  
>Summary: How the Master finally learnt to see through perception filters. MasterLucy & Theta/Koschei & Doctor/Master.  
>AN: KEY PR0N! As in yes, using a key to...well. Also, I'm surprised how much angst is able to creep up into this - Doctor/Master literally took over; it was supposed to be a creepy Master/Lucy horror fic, but my mind had other ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>perceive<strong>

~a doctor who fic by kyrilu~

* * *

><p>The Master catches a glimpse of blond hair amongst snowflakes - strands of a woman's hair blowing softly in the winter chill. Red heels slip on the sidewalk (red&amp;grey), and a lipsticked mouth stands out to him in the dead air (red&amp;grey).<p>

"Hello, love," he says to her before he looks at her with eyes as strong as the swirling universe.

* * *

><p>"Come with me," says Theta.<p>

Koschei says, "For a little while."

The drums press at his temples, at his pulse, at his hearts. They tell him that death could be just four heartbeats away. That he should start running, and start ripping the universe apart because even a time lord's life is too short for that.

He tells the drums to wait.

Koschei takes Theta's hand into his own.

* * *

><p>"What's your name?" the Master says in a warm velvet voice, gently running a hand through her soft hair. He rests on the floor of the TARDIS in a sitting position, one knee up, one knee down.<p>

The woman turns dead eyes onto his own. "Lucy," she answers in a cold monotone.

"Lucy," the Master says, relishing the sound of the name on his lips. "What a beautiful name. Lucy," he repeats. "I am the Master."

Lucy does not respond.

"Say my name," he hisses, and jerks her lolling head up. "Say my name."

Like a broken doll, she says, "Master."

It isn't the same (_master, the doctor whispers in fear_), but he shivers at the memory still, and says, "Will you be my companion?"

"Yes."

The Master rewards her with a kiss. He pushes her lips onto her unresponsive ones, listening to her dimming breath.

Humans. How fragile.

* * *

><p>"What's that, Thete?" Koschei asks, peering at the shining object in Theta's hand. His eyes glint in the TARDIS's dim interior, sharp with curiosity.<p>

"It's a key for the TARDIS," Theta explains, eagerly. "Humans use them to unlock things - doors, cabinets, safes. They keep their possessions safe inside."

"We don't need keys," Koschei scoffs. "You could just deadlock the TARDIS, you realise."

Theta frowns, disapprovingly, and withdraws his fist from Koschei's eyesight

Koschei rolls his eyes. He says consolingly, "All right, Theta. Fine. May I see the key? How did you make it?"

The boy immediately brightens and opens his fist, revealing the small object. "I took a part of the TARDIS and shaped it. Neat, innit?"

"Yeah," Koschei says. "It is."

Squinting with difficulty, he looks at the key and sees his green eyes reflected back at him.

* * *

><p>The Master breaks off a piece of the TARDIS, watching sparks fly at the action. He likes the way the TARDIS's consciousness screams in pain: he did severe one of the mechanisms close to her heart, after all.<p>

He whispers, "Where is your Doctor now?" His hands run down the length of the console, and she seems to buzz - shiver - under his touch. He hums happily to himself, fiddling with the broken part as his fingers tauntingly tap out the drums' rhythm.

"Lucy!" he calls. "Lucccy, my dear girl, would you mind stepping in for a bit?"

At his voice, the sleepy-like woman emerges from one of the rooms. Her lipstick is smeared from the Master's kisses; she still wears the same clothes as before. She smells like old perfume losing its scent, and her neck is slick with sweat.

"I have something for you."

Lucy looks up, inquiringly, her hypnotized body straightening from a slump.

"It's a key, little Lucy," he whispers, and holds the twisted black object up for her to see. "Isn't it beautiful?"

She seems to nod.

"And it's yours. A key to the TARDIS. Because you are my companion, d'you remember?" He teases the key across her pale white thigh, and is delighted as she shivers at the touch of cold metal. "Did you like that, Lucy?"

Lucy blinks, and the Master chuckles to himself. He resumes running the key up and down the top of her legs, under the line of her knickers peeking under her short dress.

The Master murmurs his pleasure at every suppressed sound from her mouth: a short gasp, a muted sigh. "You're such a beautiful girl," he coos, "oh, doesn't it feel good, Lucy, my Lucy?"

He hitches up her dress, and runs the key's teeth on the fabric of her knickers. She moans, and the Master stops to rub at his growing erection through his trousers.

The Master dips the key into her knickers, scratching gently at smooth creamy skin, easing back and forth, back and forth. Withdrawing the key, he tastes the metal in satisfaction, enjoying the sweet stickiness in his mouth, running his tongue across the jagged edges.

"Good girl," he mutters, before pocketing the key and exiting the room, leaving behind him the sound of her heaving breath.

* * *

><p>Theta's palm is outstretched and wide open, displaying the silver key on top of his hand's swirling lines. "Did you know," Theta says, "that the key works just like a TARDIS's exterior? Since I used a bit of the TARDIS, the perception filter is still there, so if you hold onto the key-"<p>

"You're invisible," Koschei completes, slightly irked that Theta has to bother explaining it all to him. "You're crazy about that key, aren't you?"

"And you're jealous," Theta fake-pouts.

Koschei laughs, and bends down to place a joking kiss on the key.

He misses it by a centimetre.

* * *

><p>This is what the Master can see through a perception filter:<p>

Lucy, moaning by the key circling across her breasts - he can see her as she thrusts upward, coming with a loud cry.

Lucy, fingers tangled through his hair, hips spasming to meet his - the key dangles around her neck on a chain, and he tugs at it to hear her choke; he can see her.

He can always see her.

* * *

><p>Theta and Koschei lay down side by side on the bed, hands curling together.<p>

A key dangles on Koschei's wrist, hanging by a thread tied into a neat knot.

Even through half-drowsy eyes, Theta can see Koschei, although Koschei's hasn't learnt yet to look through perception filters.

_Well, not yet, anyway_, Theta thinks to himself, and pulls the blankets tighter over the both of them.

* * *

><p>The Master looks out into the night, surveying the darkness with a careful eye. He first spots Jack Harkness and Martha Jones, both with keys tied around their necks, and he hides a smirk at the weak perception filter round them.<p>

He meets the Doctor's eyes (_burning_) briefly for the smallest of seconds, then looks away, pretending to not have seen.

* * *

><p>End.<p> 


End file.
